Wonder World
by Dedicatedfollower467
Summary: When Cap is accidentally transported from one world to another, he finds he has to rely on the heroes of his new surroundings. Especially a beautiful young woman named Diana...


Author's Note: I do not read Captain America or Wonder Woman comics. I don't even read Justice League or Avengers. BUT if I were to pick up one comic from DC and one from Marvel, it would be Wonder Woman and Captain America. So I'm sorry if either seem out of character - I know them only by reputation!

* * *

><p>The voyage left Steve weak at the knees and feeling like his stomach had jumped up and down on his intestines. He stumbled as he tried to regain his balance and failed, nose rubbing in the pavement as his legs gave out from under him. But he fought to retain consciousness, to analyze his surroundings and understand what was happening.<p>

The unmistakable sound of panic filled his ears, and with fuzzy thoughts he realized he had been dumped into some kind emergency or disaster situation. It was the screams that first clued him in, but later the sounds of a terrified civilian stampede and buildings falling down reached his ears.

If it was that big, his reasoned, the Avengers or some similar group would probably show up shortly. When that happened, he could get their attention.

Except they ought to still be at Niven's lab, fighting him.

Well, in that case, it was pretty much useless to assume that he would be rescued. Ha, Steve Rogers, Damsel in Distress.

His brain was working a little bit better and his stomach had settled somewhat, so he propped himself up on his elbows to try to figure out if he was even in New York City. There was a possibility that this was Niven's _other_ terrible invention wreaking havoc here.

The first thing that registered was that this was _not_ New York City. The skyline wasn't right, no matter which way he looked, and the streets didn't have that New York feel. This was a more advanced city, with futuristic technology. And the people running past weren't New Yorkers – New Yorkers would've have used the giant robot rampaging through their city as tourism potential.

And giant robot it was – big, mechanical, and emotionless – the kind of the automaton the Avengers might have dealt with. But the Avengers weren't here right now. Instead, some other hero was facing it down.

Steve didn't recognize her face or costume, and since it was a distinctively pretty face, he was sure he would have remembered it if he'd ever seen it before. And the costume – well, it wasn't the kind of thing you tend to forget either. She looked like she was wearing a red-white-and-blue bathing suit with golden highlights and large golden cuffs. The heroine was flying through the air, twirling a sparkling lasso over her head.

The robot and its heroic adversary were nearing him. Steve tried to get up but found that moving his head too quickly caused his vision to fade out completely. So instead he hefted himself onto all fours and watched as the fight came closer.

The heroine through her lasso and Steve was surprised at the woman's aim and skill with the rope. The robot was trapped by the noose and fell.

Fell towards him.

Steve didn't have the strength or balance to get up and run – his first desperate try only left him with spots in front of his eyes and a pounding between his temples that wouldn't stop.

But he was in luck, because the woman seemed to notice his imminent danger and caught – _caught_ – the robot on her back, directing its fall slightly to his left. The enormous hunk of metal landed with an earth-shaking crunch, but Steve was safe. With a deft movement, the heroine snapped something off of the robot's head, which appeared to be vital because the light went out and its enormous mechanical limbs stopped struggling.

The woman landed in front of him, her graceful legs spread and her hands resting easily on her hips. "Thank you," he panted, still fighting to keep from passing out.

"Why didn't you run?" she asked.

"I can't – My head's fuzzy."

She knelt next to him, held his head up. "Should I know you?" she asked, "You're wearing a costume."

Steve looked her in her bright eyes. "Captain America?" he ventured, suddenly certain this woman would have no clue who he was.

She shook her head and held out a hand. "Wonder Woman," she said.

He reached out to shake it, but left arm wasn't capable of holding his body up on its own, shaking terribly under his weight. Quickly, Steve put his hand back down, not wanting to face plant again. Especially not in front of this woman.

Wonder Woman.

She touched his temples with both hands. "Are you all right?" she said.

Steve shook his head, but that was too much motion for his still-fragile equilibrium. He dropped to his elbows and pressed his head against the ground with a low moan as his head exploded with pain and bright white stars.

The hands on his head and neck were gentle. "Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Wonder Woman asked, feeling his pulse. If the pounding in his head matched his pulse, then it would be unusually fast.

"I was teleported," Steve said, his head clearing slightly, "I guess it's just a bad case of vertigo."

Wonder Woman rolled him into the first aid recovery position while supporting his head, neck, and back. Steve had to admit, it was better for his head, but he didn't particularly like feeling so helpless and reliant.

"Do you have any friends you can contact?" Wonder Woman asked.

Steve nodded, glad that sparks didn't break out in his head again. "In my left pocket, there's a communicator. I can contact the Avengers with it."

She didn't question the name of his team but immediately fished into his pocket for his communicator and handed it to him. Steve lifted himself up on his elbow, causing black to fuzz at the edge of his vision, but it didn't overwhelm him and he slowly adjusted.

"Tony? Hank? Janet? Is somebody there?"

Steve's communicator only gave him static.

Steve bowed his head. Wonder Woman took the communicator from him again. "Where are you from, again?" she said.

"New York City," he said, "Avengers' Headquarters?"

He didn't need to see her blank look to know she had no idea what he was talking about.

Steve sighed deep and sat up further. It seemed his equilibrium was returning. Wonder Woman rested her hand on his shoulder, still giving him a bit of support. He was beginning to think that no one here would have ever heard of him – of anybody he knew.

"Do you need someplace to stay for the night?" Wonder Woman asked. "You can stay with me."

Steve nodded. "Thank you," he said, "I'm going to need a little help getting my bearings here.

She smiled. "I'm Diana. Princess Diana of Themyscira," she said, helping him to his feet.

His vision blurred slightly but he was fine. "Steve Rogers, U.S. Army."

* * *

><p>Yes, this will be a shipping story. Deal with it. ;)<p> 


End file.
